The Day The Bow Lines Broke
by Christina TM
Summary: Formerly under Song Fics until a reviewer told me it belonged here. It's another "American Pie" parody, you'll just have to read and see what it's about.


DISCLAIMER: American Pie is not mine. I forget the guy who owns it, but it's not me. I do, however, own the lyrics to The Day The Bow Lines Broke

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you were on the Norwegian Majesty's cruise from Boston to Bermuda on October 7-14, 2001 (which became October 7-15), you'll know what I'm talking about firsthand. If you were on the Norwegian Majesty's cruise from Boston to Bermuda on October 14-22, 2001 (which became October 15-22), you'll know what I'm talking about because you were an angry passenger waiting for the Majesty to get back from her lengthened cruise to Bermuda. And if you were on neither of those cruises you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. If the song doesn't help, email me and you'll get all the gory details. I DID exaggerate t just a little...but only for dramatic emphasis. :)

ARCHIVES: I'll say yes, but ask anyway.

RATED: G  
  


THE DAY THE BOW LINES BROKE  
  


A long long time ago

Well only a week or so

The Majesty was docked in Bermuda

The weather it was pretty bad

It made all the passengers sad

We wouldn't be happy for awhile

The cold wind it made us shiver

With every blast it would deliver

Big noises outside

The boat moved from the dock's side

I laughed so hard I almost cried

When I saw the bow line as it flied

The Norwegian Majesty went for a ride

The day the bow lines broke

We started waving 

Bye bye to the Bermuda guys

We were floating in the water and we wanted to die

We were away from the dock and we might not survive

Maybe this'll be the day that we die

This'll be the day that we die

Soozy came on the intercom

Told us "It's OK, it won't be long"

"The bow lines snapped but it's all right"

Did you believe what she just said

I couldn't get it through my head

And the tugs boats they went real slow

So we all had extra wine

Cause we all knew it'd be some time

This was really bad news

We had the Cruisin' Blues

We were free, no longer stuck

With broken bow lines it really sucked

And we knew we were out of luck

The day the bow lines broke

We started waving 

Bye bye to the Bermuda guys

We were floating in the water and we wanted to die

We were free in the harbor, didn't think we'd survive

Maybe this'll be the day that we die

This'll be the day that we die

Now three hours we'd been on our own

Then the tug came in from Hamilton

And helped us get back to the dock

It didn't work the way it should've

They were pushing as hard as they could've

But the Majesty just wouldn't move

And while the captain was looking down

The Majesty she ran aground

And the captain he was mad

Couldn't believe the luck we'd had

And so he got on the radio

Said, "We need a pilot for this ship"

But all the got was static

The day the bow lines broke

We started waving

Bye bye to the Bermuda guys

We were stuck on a sandbar and we wanted to die

We were kicking up sand, didn't think we'd survive

This may well be the day that we die

This may well be the day that we die

The pilot came from the island's shore

Like he'd done so many times before

Winds were 60 mph and rising fast

On the boat he showed no fear

Said, "It's OK, Captain, I'll take it from here"

So the captain said, "That's fine"

Now the St. George harbor water was rough

This made the navigating tough

We moved and the waters parted

Then we were back to where we started

The pilot tried to take us in

But the weather was as ugly as sin

We had no idea what we were in

The day the bow lines broke

We started waving 

Bye bye to the Bermuda guys

We were stuck on a sandbar and we wanted to die

We were kicking up sand, didn't think we'd survive

Yes this will be the day that we die

Yes this will be the day that we die

The rain fell so hard we couldn't see

We were 1500 people lost at sea

With no time left to start again

So Captain be nimble

Captain be quick

Captain get us out of this fix

You've got a bunch of anxious passengers

Oh and as they worked on the bridge

I was holding to the table's edge

We weren't getting very far

We were stuck on a sandbar

And ten the pilot jerked us out

The day the bow lines broke

We started waving

Bye bye to the Bermuda guys

We were floating in the water and we wanted to die

We were free in the harbor, didn't think we'd survive

Thought it would be the day we'd all die

Thought it would be the day we'd all die

I saw the girl who ran the cruise 

I asked her for some happy news

She just smiled and said, "No way"

So I went down the ship's gift store

And I heard the captain like before

We were pulling to the dock

And on the island people screamed

Children cried and babies dreamed

And many word were spoken

The dock we were at was broken

We pulled up to the dock that day

Everyone had plenty to say

We wanted flights back to the USA

The day the bow lines broke

We started waving 

Hi hi to the Bermuda guys

We'd been floating in the harbor and we wanted to die

We were back to the dock and we'd barely survived

This almost was the day that we died

This almost was the day that we died

We started waving

Hi hi to the Bermuda guys

We'd been floating in the harbor and we wanted to die

We were back at the dock and we'd barely survived

This almost was the day that we died

This almost was the day that we died

We started waving 

Hi hi to the Bermuda guys

We'd been floating in the harbor and we'd wanted to die

We were back at the dock and we'd barely survived

This almost was the day that we died

This almost was the day that we died  
  



End file.
